tyler is sick
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: tyler gets sick
1. Chapter 1

Nick pulled into the driveway and parked the Impala. It was 6:30 p.m., a bit later than he usually got home, but Pizza Hut had been busy tonight. Grabbing their still-hot pizza and a twelve-pack of Coca-Cola off the passenger seat, he slipped out of the car and rushed for the house, his stomach growling at the enticing smell of food. To be honest, at 17, his stomach seemed to always be growling with hunger whether there was enticing food around to tempt it or not.

After crossing the threshold, Nick called out, "Tyler! I've got dinner. Mom's working late tonight, so it's just us two. Come and eat while it's still hot!" He went to put the pizza on the table and noticed Tyler's books and papers strewn haphazardly across its surface. Frowning at this unusual occurrence, the older teen gathered everything up in a pile and moved it all to the counter, replacing it with their dinner. He opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice, biting into the cheese, pepperoni, and onions with gusto. After a second bite, the slice was almost gone. Realizing he had yet to hear from his little brother, Nick swigged a drink of Coke, belched softly from the carbonation, and yelled, "Tyler! C'mon, man. I brought pizza! Get your butt out here and eat."

A chill skittered up his spine when there was still no response from Tyler. Dropping what was left of his slice of pizza on the table, Nick hurried to the bedroom he shared with his brother.

Nick made a fist and knocked. "Tyler? Hey, Ty – you sick or something?" He was shocked to find his little brother in bed asleep. He step closer to see Tyler was pale and sweat falling from his forehead.

Nick quickly went to get a thermometer.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicks POV

I ran back to our room and walk over to Tyler's bed . This time he was sleeping peacefully. I sighed as I watched him for a while. He looked so young and vulnerable. I just wanted to hold him in my arms forever and shield him from the cruelties of the world. He had been through far too much for a kid his age. I didn't want to wake him but I knew I had to.

"Tyler, wake up," I said, sitting on the edge of his bed. His eyes opened again.

"Nick?" he mumbled. "I feel kinda sick . . ."

"Yeah buddy I know. I just need to check your temperature and then you can go back to sleep okay?"

He nodded tiredly and opened his mouth. He was asleep before I finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick held the thermometer steady in his brothers mouth with one hand, stroking Tyler's hair with the other. Out side he heard their moms car pull up. He heard the front door open and his mom call out for them. "In here mom" he answered.

Robin walked into the boys room surprised to find Nick beside Tyler's bed holding the thermometer in his mouth

"Tyler is sick", Nick exspland. "I came home and fond him asleep pale,sweating and hes hot to the touch." Robin stepped closer and placed a hand on her younger sons forehead to find Nick was telling to truth. The thermometer began to beep. Robin read in aloud 101 glancing down at Tyler who hadn't st red the hole time. She turned to Nick "come on, let's let your brother get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler sleep though the night. In the morning when Robin check on him is fever had risen to 102. She send Nick off to school and call the doctor to make a house call for Tyler, she went back to her youngest son. "hay honey how are feeling"?

"horrible",Tyler answer in a whisper. Robin could tell his throat was hart. His face was pale. He had a headache and a stomachache. He was socked in seat from the fever.

The doctor had conformed Tyler had the flu and would be sick for at least a week.

By the way this is before the movie happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tyler's POV**

I'm so cold. Why is so cold in here? It's the summer time. Why isn't it warm enough? I looked over and saw Nick laying in bed with no covers over him. How can he stand it? I began shivering and my teeth were chattering. I pulled at all the blankets, and covered up. I made my own little cocoon out of the blankets, but I still wasn't very warm. I soon began to fall asleep, only to dream of living in a frigid area, and feeling all the more cold. I opened my eyes. The room was spinning. What's going on?

Mom walked in , "Tyler?" He said. I couldn't answer through my chattering teeth. Mom placed one of her hands on my forehead, testing my temperature. "God, Tyler. You're burning up. Let me go get the thermometer." Thermometer? What does she need that for? I'm freezing. I can't be burning up. Before Mom returned, I had fallen back into my dizzy, cold, state.

I don't remember much after that point. Only these bits and pieces. I woke up, barely opening my eyes, and someone place a glass of juice to my lips. I drank heavily. I couldn't seem to get enough of it. But all too soon, someone took it away. I whimpered, wanting more. "Sorry, bubby. I don't want you getting sick from only having fluids in you." Someone with a deep voice said, brushing my hair back. "D-dad?" I said my voice hoarse and weak. I heard a sharp intake of breath, but then I fell asleep again.


End file.
